


The nights I can't sleep

by Leiacchi (Leiachan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having someone by your side the nights you can't sleep is always welcome. Keith wants to make his friends feel safe and most of the nights he goes to his room to talk with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nights I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las noches que no puedo dormir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541968) by [Leiachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiachan). 



> If you find any kind of mistake please tell me.

He opened his eyes startled because of the events which he witnessed in dreams. His breathing was agitated; his skin was coated of a cold sweat which made it even cooler when brushed by the almost ice-cold air that came from the room’s ducts in charge of the room’s ventilation and acclimatization. Still startled with the vivid memories of that nightmare he tried to lea his hands con the mattress wanting to stand up, but these couldn’t stop shaking, he felt his arms weak and unable to maintain his weight. Because of that he waited a little, when he saw himself capable of stand he pushed the mattress with his arms and straining his abs.

When he was seat in the mattress he felt the walls near the bed in search of the light switch. When these were turned on a calm feeling travelled trough his body. His hands were not shaking anymore, his breathing was normal too. He put his hands on his face to take off all the sweat, a cold sweat that made his skin ice-cold with every drop that passed trough it. With his back and, of course, his T-shirt soaked he needed to turn off the cold air that went trough the ducts, changing his T-shirt was a good idea too, it would be troublesome if he took a cold and bother the other pilots because of this.

He took his T-shirt’s collar from the back part and he pulled making his naked back exposed to the cold air, every sweat drop travelled trough the lines that his muscled drew, fruit of the hard training that he went trough for years.

He left the T-shirt on the chair of the room, at the same time he turned the cold air off from the control panel, which was on the room’s wall, now the room’s temperature was warmer. The cold air cessed to enter the room, erasing the stream that was making his bones extremely cold. When he felt the warmth returning his body he went to the nightstand to take the sleeping pills. He didn’t like to use them a lot because he thought this could be bad for his health and this is something that as a pilot he couldn’t do, but these were sometimes his only resource for being able to sleep after all the recurring nightmares he had night after night.

When he was almost reaching the plastic container which contained the pills he heard some knock on the door. This late in the night he wasn’t expecting any other person than him to be showing off in his room. Without asking who was the one knocking he put his hand in the sensor near the door to open it. Hen the iron gates that led to the room opened they showed the boy who was behind them, the culprit of these late night visits.

-The room is cold, isn’t it?-The boy looked up to meet his eyes, he seemed blushed, maybe it was the light embarrassment that attacked him for being in his companion room’s door this late at night, not knowing if the door will be opening or not.

-I just turn the cold air off, you can come inside if you want-. With a smile an a little gesture with his hand he invited this late-night visitant.

-Maybe you should wear something with this temperature-he said a little blushed at the same time he placed himself on the room’s centre.

-I was just going to do so; I woke up drenched in sweat.-He went near a little refrigerator that was on the room and he took two water bottles-. Sit on the chair, it’s better than standing there.

-Did you have…nightmares again?-he said at the same time he was sitting on the chair. It seemed like an uncomfortable topic to bring out.

-Yeah, even if I don’t remember them when I’m awake it seems like the memories come out while I’m sleeping-he commented while throwing out a little laugh. After that he sat on the bed.

Shiro threw one of the water bottles to Keith and he opened his own bottle. His head went up for him to be easier for drink the water, at the same time, his neck lines were marked in his skin. His sweat still run across his skin.

He was drinking so fiercely from that bottle that some of the water escaped from his lips, travelling across his chin and after that, his neck. The water stroke went from his prominent Adam’s apple to his clavicle. That drop of water and his path seemed to have hypnotized the dark haired boy, who had been watching closely the drop’s travel. When he finished drinking his head went down and he exhaled, his hand on his mouth taking off all the water that fell off the bottle.

-You couldn’t sleep?-said while looking at his eyes with a more relaxed position and he rested his arms in both legs after leaving the bottle in the nightstand.

The question took him by surprise; he was so concentrated on his friend’s gestures he wasn’t paying attention on anything else, not even that Shiro was talking to him.

-I guess I wasn’t able to, I was thinking too much and I thought it would be better if you were awake so we could talk.-He played with the bottle’s cap at the same time he admired his friend’s new position.

-In that case is good you came here, our conversations help me forget the nightmares.

Hearing that words made him the happiest man alive. Feeling that he was being helpful at the same time they were making their bonds deeper. And the time they spent together was very heart-warming.

-And…do you take pain-killers?-The question took him by surprise.

-For the arm? It’s not necessary, it looks like I have it since a long time and it doesn’t hurt, it’s useful for battles too so it doesn’t annoy me.

He extended his arm for Keith, this way he could look at it better, after that, he passed his left hand fingers across the arm metals.

-You are allowed to touch if you want-said along a little laugh.

Keith swallowed and he got up from the chair. He left the bottle of water in the chair and he sat on the bed, after that he got nearer to Shiro. He approached him his right arm for him to touch it.  
Keith first caressed the hand’s metal palm, it was cold, of course it wouldn’t be warm, it was a metal arm. But Keith noticed it was cooler than usual, that was because his right hand was the one holding the cold water bottle until a moment ago, and there were some drops left at his palm. After that he went from his cold palm to the part that joined his hand and his forearm, his wrist. Keith caressed slowly the wrist’s clefts, noticing they were of a bended metal, there were no cutting edges and it was very smooth. Keith exhaled and continued touching.  
He slid his finger on Shiro’s forearm, in this part there should be all the tendons and veins, but in their place there should be circuits and little tubes.  
The top of the elbow was a delicate part; there was the union of the metal arm and Shiro’s flesh arm. Keith targeted his petting to this part. There was no aperture; the metal was strongly joined to the flesh. He wanted to stop inspecting this zone because he was maybe hurting Shiro if he touched too much, even if Shiro said himself it didn’t hurt maybe it was a lie to not make Keith worry over him.  
Keith looked at Shiro’s eyes, even if he didn’t notice before, his faces were really close to each other, at this distance he could observe clearly Shiro’s scar, that scar that went all across his face. At that moment his fingers moved on their own, from Shiro’s arm to Shiro’s old wound.  
When Shiro saw Keith touching his scar he closed his eyes and he let him touch slowly. Keith’s fingers went from one extreme to the other, stopping there, caressing the edges of the scar, drawing a line that went from the left to the right cheek.  
In one of these caressing Keith’s hand stopped at Shiro’s right cheek, his hand went up to meet Keith’s while they entwined their fingers he opened his eyes, slowly.  
That pupils surrounded by a dark iris were looking at his, their faces got closer, slowly, they shortened the already minimum distance between them, that dark eyes closed again, like Keith’s. He could notice a little touch in the area of his lips, he didn’t need to see what was happening to knew that the thing that was touching his lips at this same moment were Shiro’s. Without pressuring them much, gently, like feeling a feather’s touch. This made him feel all fuzzy inside, some warm sensation all over his body. He couldn’t hear other thing than their heartbeats resonating on the room. Eventually they stopped. The drunkenness was substituted while he opened his eyes, his cheeks turned to a bright red like Shiro’s ears.  
His free hand went behind his head and with a little push he took Keith’s head closer to his, joining both foreheads they looked at the eyes and a little laughs went out of their mouths.  
The sensation that filled them was love.


End file.
